


Nearly Blank Slate

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [21]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Muscle Memory, Reflection, Spoiler Potential, interference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: You really shouldn't mess with Trevor. OR try to manipulate his memory.(Ask.FM request - Schedule and ramblings to be found on my linked tumblr.)(Spoiler potential present, so tread cautiously.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Nearly Blank Slate

The only thing Trevor felt from one moment to the next was pure adrenaline surging through his veins. A vampire was right in front of him, and trying to talk to him? That made no sense. He gritted his teeth, gripping the whip on his side. There was no way that a monster like that would be reasonable. He was only trying to distract him, and that poor woman under his spell. A Belmont would not be deceived by such a blatant lie.

He tried to ignore the vampire calling out his name. The only thing that was strange was that Trevor also heard the woman calling out his name… but there was a soothing voice in his ear, which told him that it was alright, that everything was at it was supposed to be. He even thought that he felt a gentle caress, just for a moment. His eyes fixated back on the vampire, who had taken a beating already, but still refused to go away. The woman was upset about that, and had erected an ice wall between them. And there it was. A reflection he caught a glimpse off. Something that was on his shoulder…

Muscle memory kicked in, before he could consciously understand what was going on. Trevor grabbed his short sword and plunged it deeply into the face that had shown up over his shoulder. Immediately, the strange feeling was lifted, and Trevor shuddered with sudden exhaustion. There were only traces of ectoplasm on his short sword, and the confused faces of Sypha and Alucard spoke of their bewilderment about his sudden reaction.

“What…” Alucard shuddered lightly. He was covered in welts, and his coat had taken damage. “What was that?”

“A demon specializing in making you forget, obviously.” Trevor sheathed his sword and wrapped the whip back into coils, before he took a deep breath. “Wicked beasts. Trained long enough to get rid of them, though. Thanks for the ice wall, Sypha. Sorry, Alucard. That was… uh… not the intended outcome. We should just leave now.”


End file.
